hugecubefandomcom-20200214-history
Grimier Hometown
The Grimier Hometown is a significant area in The Land of Grimier. This is where the majority of players on Grimier live. Originally, the Grimier Hometown area was confined to the village that had naturally spawned there, and a couple houses close to the village, but new houses and buildings began opening up in the area and the place became a central hub for everyone on Grimier. The Grimier Hometown was originally a village that had spawned naturally, and just as Grimier opened players began to take houses for their own. All of the houses were taken within two days. Soon, bloxtonz built a house nearby, expanding the village slightly. LoxShot '''and '''firefox1661 helped replace the gravel trail crossing the village with stone slabs. Eventually, the Hometown was a recgonized and acknowledged place on Grimier. By September of 2014, more and more buildings were opened up nearby, expanding the Hometown. The home of AdmiralMills and fillyblock appeared just next to the village. fillyblock also opened up his "Town Mine" in the Hometown, complete with stairs going up and down to a very large mine fillyblock discovered. Grimier Stables, a small area to keep your horses, was opened near the Hometown. Residents This is a list of players who currently reside in Grimier Hometown. EmRob2001 A Mod on the server, EmRob2001 lives in a large house along with firefan454. Originally, the house she lives in belonged to firefan454 and LoxShot, but eventually others came to live there. The house has a basement and a large second floor on the top of the house. LoxShot was originally going to live in the second floor before he moved out. firefan454 firefan454, an Admin on Grimier, resides in the same house that EmRob2001 does. LizardmaxG15 LizardmaxG15, an Admin '''on Grimier, lives in the house in front of shoznoor's house. Ethan used to live in this house; as such, the entrance sign still reads "LizardmaxG15 And Ethan0754". The house's basement is linked to EmRob2001/firefan454's house's basement. shoznoor shoznoor, a '''Trusted '''player on Grimier, lives in a small house just close to EmRob2001/firefan454's house and in front of LizardmaxG15's house. There is a small basement underneath, and a part on top of the house with two "sleepover rooms". There used to be a farm next to her house, but it is now gone for unknown reasons. ryry75224 ryry75224, a '''Trusted '''player on Grimier, lives in the stone house that spawns in every village. Only one half of the building, the one where he has a chest, is claimed, the other is not. With ryry75224 being not all too active on the server, the sign on the entrance to his house was changed to "YOT'S DINER (temp for rp sorry ryan)" for a roleplay. The sign still hasn't been changed back. firefox1661 (Uncertain!) firefox1661, a prolific '''Trusted '''player on Grimier, owned a house in Grimier Hometown, right in front of ryry75224's home. However, with firefox1661 having a house very far away from Grimier Hometown, and him not visiting his home almost ever, it is uncertain if he is still to take his stuff and abandon the house, or if it is a secondary house. The house's door has been left open, and it is unknown if the chests inside are full. firefox1661's horses still stand. Former residents This is a list of players who used to live in Grimier Hometown but no longer do. LoxShot '''LoxShot, a Mod '''on the server, used to live in EmRob2001/LizardmaxG15/firefan454's house, but recently moved out to live in Lox Towers with '''Ethan0754. Lox Towers is somewhat close to the Hometown, but it hasn't been decided if the Towers should be considered part of Grimier Hometown. He used the be the original owner of EmRob2001/LizardmaxG15/firefan454's house with firefan454. LoxShot is still working very hard on building the Lox Towers. He says it will most likely be open by November 21, 2014. Ethan0754 Ethan0754, a celebrated Admin '''on Grimier, used to live with LoxShot in EmRob2001/LizardmaxG15/firefan454's current house. He went to live alongside LoxShot in Lox Towers. bloxtonz '''bloxtonz, a '''Trusted '''player on Grimier, had built a house in the Hometown a very long time ago, and resided there for almost 2 months, before demolishing it in hopes of moving somewhere else. However, he didn't have a home for a while as he could not find a good place, and his chest containing all of his things still stood, claimed by him. Eventually, after a month of being homeless, he went on to build bloxtonz' complex. His new house is complete. Gallery 2014-10-25_16.12.58.png|ryry75224's house (or Yot's Diner :P) during the day. 2014-10-25_16.18.00.png|Lox Towers from behind, during the day. 2014-10-25_16.17.52.png|Neat shot from behind shoznoor's house and firefox1661's house. 2014-10-25_16.13.14.png|fillyblock's Town Mine. There is a rail and stairs going up and down into a very interesting mine. 2014-10-25_16.14.10.png|Clear shot of the Hometown 2014-10-25_16.15.53.png|A gravel trail built by an unknown player. Stretches out to Nightmare Mountain 2014-10-25_16.16.03.png|Shot of the gravel trail 2014-10-25_16.16.24.png|Stone slab road built by LoxShot and firefox1661 2014-10-25_16.14.38.png|Aerial view of the Hometown 2014-10-25_16.13.40.png|Path above shoznoor's house with two "sleepover rooms" Category:Grimier